Arcadia chronicles
by Moyo
Summary: Building a ship like the Arcadia is a real challenge. Even a single man, even a genius is not enough to gain the perfect ship. Harlock, Tochiro, Emeraldas and Maetel will travel throughout the galaxy to improve the Arcadia.


** Arcadia Chronicles**

**I –The cursed Metal**

* * *

_This story is translated from French to English. As I am not very fluent in English, there are certainly some mistakes. Please forgive me (and send me a mail/word so I will fix it!). This the first part or a four-part story. I will as soon as possible translate other chapters.  
_

_Thank you a enjoy the read!_

* * *

_Building__ a ship like the Arcadia is a real challenge. Even a single man, even a genius is not enough to gain the perfect ship. Harlock, Tochiro, Emeraldas (and Maetel) will travel throughout the galaxy to improve the Arcadia. They will meet interesting people. They will have to deal with cruelty, despair, but they will be able to send some hope._

* * *

**Prologue**

In such a huge universe, few things are like the Blenium 3006. During centuries, this shining metal like pure gold was the main goal for every scientist with a little pride. Think about it: a new element planned by all physics theories but never encountered until the last years! Its discovery was a surprise, and with all new scientific discoveries came a lot of happiness and misfortune.

Scientists found a lot of virtues for this new element, able to make such things like triple transistors or artificial intelligence chips. Sadly, the grand time was short. Blenium 3006 appeared to be a deadly poison, and incurable diseases were caused by this metal. With a bad mining, a bad refining, Blenium 3006 killed many people and gained the awful nickname of "Diablo's Metal" or …

**"Cursed Metal"**

Few people dare today deal with this element. Many of them are killed, but there is one who faces the curse, with success…

* * *

**Kadesh's Garden**

I was looking at the horizon, at west, trough the pressured window. The slow rotation of the planet called Kadesh will soon make a beautiful sunrise. When the cold light of the little red star came at the infinite, I felt a little joy, thanks to this beautiful thing.

- Sir! Shouted a metallic voice.

I turned myself and looked at my speaker, to examine him. He was once a human being named "Wang", but now it was a robot. My foreman decided to exchange his bloody body for an artificial one because he was afraid about the cursed metal, he said to me. But I guess he was thinking to something else.

- Sir, these are the latest figures for our mining process, he said giving me a sheet of paper.  
- Thank you.  
- As you probably read, we refined only 356 milligrams of Blenium 3006. Moreover, now the Elerium ore is getting very poor and we must expect…  
- I know, I know, I said, sitting down on my old chair.  
- What are we supposed to do now, Sir?

I was thinking about the ways to solve this problem. The factory was at the top of its capacity. Only some changes in the mining and refining processes would be useful.

- Hem… Push the treatment oven of two Celsius degrees and lower the magnetic field to 24 instead of 25.  
- Understood Sir! Answered the foreman with a greeting.

The robot went away, with a too regular step. I got up and looked again at the sunrise on Kadesh.

This was a very little planet, of only 3400 km diameter, in the solar system of Vega-2, in the Lyre constellation. Some asteroids turned around this arid world, without any air to breathe, without any water to drink. It was the perfect place to flee the mazones, to be safe from the lluminas.

I came here two years ago, with my ship and the last survivors of the crew. Sometimes, I was wondering myself about my decisions. It is very hard to be the leader of the last survivors of your own people, without a homeland, without any friend. I still had nightmares, again and again.

I shook my head to make these memories softer. I walked back to my office and read again this curious letter I received the week before. This customer named "T" was claiming 25 kilos of Blenium 3006! And he agreed to pay 50 000 galactic gold coins, a real treasure. Often, mining the cursed metal with success is a very well paid job, but the price was always "affordable". This was too much for an honest sale. I didn't intend to write it in my commercial book.

_Like every single sale, I thought. Moreover, I do not have any commercial book. For a covert mine, this is better._

I stood up again and went to the wardrobe to take an EVA suit. My human body with all this flesh claimed some air, some drink.

When the galaxy express 999 came here, I was the only one to stay. All my fellowships wanted to go to Andromeda, to gain an artificial body; Wang was only the first one to go into the train. Some came back after, but I didn't recognize them. During this stop, a pretty woman with blond hair bought some very precious elements. I remembered she was hardly crying when she left Kadesh with my former crew.

_One day I shall say to everyone that planet Andromeda is one of my customers! __If I am able speak to someone in a system without any death penalty._

I stopped in front of the first exit door. The exit process took some time. When the door opened, a great red light came into the room. It was the west. I went outside to make a little inspection of the Kadesh's mine. I drove the space car carefully, making a lot of red ashes. The road was in a very bad condition, I had to pay a great attention.

The factory was made with only three storehouses; one of them had a great chimney which released some dark red gases in the air. I left my car and came in by the main gate.

- Good morning, Commander! These were the very first words I heard in my helmet.

I took a great breath.

- Stop it, please, Samir. I am not a Commander anymore. There is not any navy officer here.  
- As you wish, Commander! Said again the metal voice.

I knew him for a long time, this Samir. I knew his dreams, I guessed his future. He was an enlisted seaman, with a job to the main engines of my former battleship (on the thermal process). He decided to become a robot, but he thought he was still in the navy after all.

_Poor child! Perhaps he's able to think about his dreams like that or to remember when he was a human being. _

Samir followed me to the magnetic refining room. Some robots workers fixed the great magnet and left us alone. They didn't say anything. I stopped and looked at the fall of several gold dusts.

- Commander, I am sorry but I must leave this place. My body can't handle such a magnetic field, said Samir.  
- Yes, I know. Please find Wang and wait for me at the furnace.  
- Yes, Commander!

I was very bored of this "Commander". This was my _former_ rank! Samir, like any robot, wasn't able to bear a great magnetic field, they would be damaged soon. This time, my fleshed body was the winner.

One bag among the others was special. I took with my right hand some dusts of this cursed metal. It was worth about 30 or 40 galactic gold coins, a little treasure in this universe. I left my dusts and went to the furnace.

I entered in another facility, which had the chimney. I was still excited by this little jewel hidden inside. The ten-meter furnace was the main part of the mine. All ores were melted down inside, and we gathered every single precious metal at he end. That was the theory, as I learnt it in the Space College.

But, fortunately, I discovered how to improve the process to refine pure Blenium. Without any faults, without any damage, this cursed metal becomes harmless. So, I gained a very great power, which was coveted by everyone.

_This secret was the main cause of the war, I thought. Greed, always greed__, this is a part from intelligent lives._

Wang was waiting for me, quietly at the main command desk. A worker was sat down behind some thermometers and others controls switches, to look after the mine. Wang came and said, proudly:

- All corrections are done, Sir. We recorded a gain of 45. Excellent, isn't it?  
- Good, very good. Begin to gather the Blenium for our customer!

The foreman wanted to say something, but he was afraid to talk. He waited a quiet moment to speak:

- Sir, do you… intend to… go away again after this sale?  
- Yes.  
- But, you know, it's been a while and…

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't dare to do so. I looked his artificial yes with angry and sadness.

- She is not dead. Do you hear me? I will spend my entire life to find her!

A robot was immortal, this was a great advantage. But, they ignored what pity, compassion, friendship…_love_… were. All these were useless for them. I spent a great time going into others worlds to find someone, this was insanity robots said.

- 25.03 kilograms harvested, said the worker.  
- We've got enough to get our customer satisfied! Said Wang.

I took another breath.

_At last! At last! I didn't know how to deal with this customer without his huge order. There is__ a lot of money here, after all._

He would come in two days, maybe. I was thinking about the final process to do before the delivery. After, I will give some instructions to run the mine during my trip. But, who was this mysterious customer, named "T"? Why 25 kilograms of Blenium? Maybe he's**  
**

* * *

**Make up your mind**

They waited for a very long time. A man and a special black bird crouched on top of his shoulder. They were looking at an old painted door, expecting something. At last, the door opened and a little man appeared, he was as tall as a child.

- I failed, again, he said.

He walked until an old table, and left his special suit. The man walked to the dwarf-like, but he didn't pay any attention to him. He explained:

- This Blenium you brought from the Ice Planet wasn't stable enough. It decomposed itself a few minutes ago. I had to destroy it, to prevent any further damages. Two days of intense work, for… nothing!  
- You will be able to do it, Tochiro.

Tochiro Oyama looked at the man who spoke. He was quite tall, had a scar on his left cheek and wore a blindfold.

- Do you understand that, Harlock? This Blenium is the main part of the Arcadia. Without it, I won't be able to complete the building.  
- Tochiro and Harlock sat down.  
- What can we do? The Captain asked.

Tochiro took a forgotten bottle and fulfilled two glasses of wine. The red water was fascinating and he drank it in one time. This alcohol was delicious and benefit. In fact, Tochiro didn't eat something the last 24 hours. All his genius granted him to do great things, but he couldn't solve this new problem. He was very upset.

- The Kadesh's Garden, he said. This is the only way I think.  
- The Kadesh's Garden?  
- Yes. There's a mine over there, it can sell us some pure Blenium  
- Perhaps we had to start here. Why didn't you tell me that?  
- Do you really want to know why?

He fixed Harlock's eye, and said, slowly:

- 50 thousands galactic gold coins, that's the price to pay for it.

Harlock was upset, Tochiro saw him standing up and going to the nearest window. Tori-san, the strange black bird, was surprised and fell down in the ground. It shouted, as it wanted to protest. These were very bad news.

_With 50 thousands galactic gold coins, I could buy an entire a __2__nd__ or even a 1__st__ Earth like level planet! He thought._

Harlock was thinking about this matter. Yes, he could handle it, yes. But the consequences would be hard to endure.

- Lead that to me… he said quietly.  
- All right, I will send them a letter to set up the purchase.

Tochiro was relieved. He took another drink and finished it as soon as possible. His old friend's behaviour was sometimes odd. This was the thing to worry about, not the treasure he wanted to spend. They knew themselves for many years, but Harlock was so unpredictable, even for his friend Tochiro.

The two men came out of the little room. They walked out, in their secret base on the lonely star. This forgotten planet was the perfect base for these pirates. Tochiro was building here his perfect ship, the Arcadia.

The sun of this planet was about to die, and it will destroy everything in this solar system.

A very pretty woman with red hair approached Tochiro:

- Are you all right?

Her voice was sweet, too sweet for a woman like Emeraldas, but too rough for a woman who fell in love.

- I failed, once again. I'm bored with this matter! I'm fed up!

Tochiro ran to his bedroom, Emeraldas was so surprised. She looked at Harlock: Did she say something wrong?

- Tochiro is very upset. He can't solve his problem and he's angry. That's the reason to all this mess.

Emeraldas looked again at her beloved one. She felt awful, because she didn't know what to do. How could she help his husband now? She hesitated and at last walked to Tochiro's bedroom to talk with him.

Captain Harlock rested a few moments in his private room, with Tori-san. He needed another drink. He drank a first glass of wine, and a second, and sat down near his desk. Building the Arcadia was the challenge, and this task was difficult, even for Tochiro. With this Blenium, the implementation of the artificial intelligence and the laser turrets, his friend was hardly exhausted. He was sick, but he hided that to everyone. Emeraldas was suspicious, but she wouldn't say a word about it.

A young woman with blond hair came in and disturbed the "thinking" of the pirate captain. She was worried, she knew quite well her captain, and he had some bad news to say, with this look. This wasn't good at all.

- Captain? You asked for me? The girl said.  
- Kei, we must find 50 thousands galactic gold coins.

He said that as if he were ordering some cheaper junk food in a space restaurant. Kei Yuki was so surprised, and she waited a few moments to find some courage to say something:

- How much did you say, Sir?  
- You heard me. The price is 50 thousands gold coins for this element to complete the Arcadia.  
- Hem… aye aye Captain!

Kei Yuki thought this was the end of the speaking. She greeted her Captain and went out. All their money will be spent soon…

The spacecraft was small with a dark red painting. This was another making of Tochiro, with all to do covert operations. It was fast, quiet, with the last star navigator. There were enough room for four people, but only two men would travel. A pirate left the last bag in the spacecraft. A tiny noise was a good clue to know what it was.

- This is the end, said Harlock  
- Let's go, answered Tochiro.

_50 000 gold coins in a little space shuttle. I hope we won't find anything bad during this trip…_

- Don't worry Harlock. This ship can escape from everything with his camouflage.

Sometimes Tochiro seemed to read in Harlock's mind. This was the answer to his worrying. The shuttle took off and found its way in the atmosphere of the planet. The main computer calculated all for their trip, and the spacecraft took the direction of Vega-2, in the Lyre constellation.

_Kadesh 7th class Earth-like planet.  
Map number 6544-445R  
15-34-56  
4-3-5  
Second planet of the solar system of Vega-2  
No air. No water. No life forms.  
Very hazardous. Beware of Asteroids._

* * *

**A meeting**

I was asleep, and this dream was a great one. I saw my homeland of Selenia. I saw its trees, its flowers, its lakes. Some part of the Heavens I thought, lost in this universe.

We were together, she and I. How pretty she was, more than in my memories. We were talking next to an olive tree. What did she say? What did I say? Never mind, that wasn't important. We were about to be happy for the rest of our lives, that was the point. I was over the Moon.

Then the dream turned into a nightmare. They were here. The sky became dark, some cries were audible. They were here, with only one goal: conquer or… destroy.

_God damn these mazones._

I was in the main deck of my battleship. I was in a dream so I could go everywhere very quickly.

I saw her going away, so pretty in this white dress, but she had these sad eyes. She was afraid. Where was the olive tree? Then it exploded, this was the end of planet Selenia and its entire people.

_God damn these mazones._

I woke up suddenly. Again this nightmare, I went to the bathroom and drank some artificial water. What time was it? Yes, 3.00 A.M.

The bedroom was dark during the night on Kadesh. A few square meters, with some furniture I bought from the entire galaxy. The bed was made in Pluvian, the desk was designed at Mangor. A real junk some would say. Only the control computer had something different. "Selenia Royal Navy" was written on the top, as if this machine wanted to face bravely a dark future.

An alarm stopped my thinking. I sat down in front of the control computer. It showed me a red alert.

_Someone is coming here right now. The computer is unable to decrypt their codes. Is he my customer?_

Someone knocked the door.

- Come in, I shouted.  
- Sir! A spacecraft is coming. What are the orders? Shall we prepare ourselves as usual?

Wang, my foreman, was used to sleep only two or three hours per night. Now, he won't need any sleep anymore. He was once time a good petty officer with a job at the main guns of my battleship. Sometimes, he wanted to use some a gun again, always ready for… action.

- It's probably our wealthy customer. But we must be careful. Prepare for battle, turn on the laser turrets.  
- With a great pleasure Sir! Wang seemed happy; maybe he would be granted to use his favourite weapon soon.

Sometimes, a customer dared come here with some bad fellowship. I was the only one with my robot crew able to defend this place. I put everywhere some good camouflage. I built also a very strong "defence system" with plenty of laser turrets. I used it only one time. It was enough to be understood by all the scum here.

I choose some clothes, to welcome my guests. In the wardroom, I saw it. My former military uniform was here, asleep. The top was blue and the trousers quite dark. On the old cap, there were three gold oak leaves. It was meaning some years ago a rank of Commander of a 1st class admiral battleship in the former Selenia's Navy.

_Why are you keeping that__ suit here? You don't want to forget all these things, do you? It will never be useful anymore, you know it._

I reached my desk. I saw through the pressured window the factory, releasing its gases in the dark sky of Kadesh. The control computer locked all turrets to the unknown vessel, ready to fire on my order. I decided to wait to discover who these men were.

* * *

The shuttle flew through the great asteroid field. Sometimes, its shield was knocked by a collision. 

- It's very hazardous here, as the computer said.   
- We're arriving soon, Tochiro. Do you have a back signal from their computer?  
- Nothing yet, Harlock.

They were able to see the little planet between some asteroids. It was like a small ball, easy to recognize from rocks. They heard an alarm.

- We are aimed by laser turrets! Tochiro, send the code, quick!  
- Yes, yes.

Tochiro inputted the identification code. It was a very clever code made only by figures without any sense. There was no alarm at all after.

- That was really close.  
- Do you think they could have fired on us?  
- What on the hell are you thinking about Harlock? It's a _covert mine_. They are very careful. They sale some precious goods here.

* * *

I read again the identification code. That was my customer, coming here with a different schedule. The control computer showed me the main figures about this vessel 

_Two men are inside, human race. It is probably my wealthy customer, but he is not alone. If he has this code, I am probably in safety. But, who knows what might happen?_

I opened a box and I took a cosmogun and replaced its energy cell. Ready to fire at last 5 000 shots! I hid it under some draft papers. I spoke in my phone.

- Wang, hold your fire. But be prepared for anything wrong. Send Samir to welcome our customers.  
- Yes Sir, but… are you sure I mustn't destroy them?  
- Yes, I am sure!

Wang was boring when he spoke like that. I saw a little shuttle with a very strange camouflage. A very uncommon camouflage, created by… No, it's impossible!

* * *

The shuttle landed in a small runway, throwing ashes everywhere. Its crewmen shut off the camouflage and everybody was able to see the real shape of this vessel. The two men inside took an Eva suit. Harlock had his weapons: his gravity sabre and a cosmodragoon. It was very clever, according to this place. A robot welcomed them: 

- Nice to meet you, Sirs. Welcome on Kadesh. My name is Samir. I will be your point of contact here. Please leave your weapons inside your vessel.

Harlock was upset; he looked at Samir with a very bad eye. Two additional robots came with a laser rifle to force these travellers to obey.

- We are here to buy something, not to obey to your orders! Harlock shouted.  
- Harlock, please calm down, Tochiro said.  
- Why Tochiro?

Suddenly, Samir and the two soldiers withdrew.

- I understand, Commander. I will guide these men to your office. When? Now? Yes Commander! Samir said.

Harlock and Tochiro were a little worried. Who was this mysterious "Commander", giving orders to everyone here.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I was happy because of this surprise. The space Pirate Harlock and his friend Tochiro the genius themselves were there! I understood everything now. Tochiro planned to build a new computer, the perfect computer. It would be the best computer in fact, enough powerful to have its own thinks and feelings. Only professor Oyama was able to achieve it. 

I hid for a very long time some wine bottle from my homeland of Selenia, something which survived to the termination of my planet. I took several bottles, in order to drink with these two icons.

They came in my office, followed by Samir. I got up to welcome them.

- Commander, please let me introduce our new customers…  
- Captain Harlock and Professor Tochiro Oyama, I said.

The two pirates weren't amazed. They were wanted in many solar systems, and everyone knew their faces. Only Samir was surprised, as if he was facing to the Lord himself.

- Please leave us, Samir. Find Wang and prepare our customer's order.  
- Yes Commander!

That was a very bad military mannerism. The former seaman went away, with a robot-style walk.

- Captain Harlock, Professor Oyama, please sit down. May I propose you a special drink like red wine?  
- I accept it only if it's a very good one! Tochiro said with a large smile.

Harlock didn't say a word. He was looking at me precisely; he wanted to know who I was. He noticed my cosmogun hidden under the papers. He was ready to react to everything. Tochiro drank his glass very quickly. It was a little joy for me to see someone tasting my wine.

- You will be able to achieve a great computer, I said.

Tochiro stopped it and was worried. He was panicked.

- How do you know? Who told you what I am doing right now? Who are you?

I didn't answer immediately. I looked again at my two guests. Harlock had this steel look and Tochiro was panicking. My sentence was efficient, I though.

- Once I was called Bruma Simpa.

Tochiro didn't panic at all by hearing this name. In fact, he was smiling again.

- Are you Bruma Simpa? Bruma Simpa who comes from the Selenia planet?

I agreed.

- Do you know this man Tochiro? Asked Harlock.  
- Only his works. I thought him dead for a while. This trip becomes very interesting. I think we shall stay here to improve the Arcadia. It will be very… instructive.

* * *

**The end of Selenia **

Tochiro Oyama was speaking, more and more, about my inventions to his friend Harlock. He knew everything about my works. Sometimes, he praised my genius. Harlock discovered a part of my professional life: Adamantium alloys, particles beams, magnetic shield. The first wine bottle was empty.

- Harlock, Bruma created also the very first star upgrade navigator. That was a major break. I improved it, of course, and…  
- Tochiro, stop it, please. Bruma, tell me what happened to you?

He asked only this question. In fact, I secretly hoped he would ask this unique precise question, the only one I wanted to answer. Nowadays, it's very hard to me to speak about the destruction of my homeland without being betrayed a few minutes after to the mazones.

I had to remember these dark days. The story took place at the end of the spring of the year 2977. Think about it was very hard, but I needed to talk about my past.

_I saw her, I saw her __lovely face and the olive tree for a moment; But nothing more than darkness now._

- My homeland, Selenia, was a very beautiful planet. We were living in peace, thanks to many peace treaties. When I was graduated from the Space College, the Queen of Selenia wanted me to design a new space battleship, in order to replace our old cruisers. They were as old as the hills!  
- I think you are not from a military family. Why did you do that?  
- I had to obey to my Queen. And I though this new spacecraft wouldn't be involved in any war at all.

I got up and walked to on wall. I took this antique sword. It was like Harlock's one, but there was only a silver oak leave instead of this white skull. I showed it to Harlock and Tochiro, with a little sorrow.

- I gained this sword in my first year in the Selenia's Naval Academy.  
- Nice weapon Harlock Said. And after?  
- With some good friends, I designed a new powerful battleship. I called her "Hope". The Queen hated this name.  
- "Hope" you said, didn't you?  
- Yes, Harlock, Tochiro said, giving me back my sword. The "Hope" was the best battleship during this age; it was very well designed, with all new techniques available. It was good enough to face our "Death Shadow".

Harlock had a bad feeling hearing the name of his former ship. The "Death Shadow" was far from perfection, according to Tochiro's words. But it was a very powerful battleship. Other warships like should be a threat, even for the captain Harlock.

- But, everyone says that ship was destroyed with Selenia, Tochiro explained.  
- That's not correct I said. In fact, we survived…  
- We? Why we? Did you serve on this ship?  
- I was once the Captain of this ship, for all my own misfortune.

This time, the professor Tochiro Oyama was panicked. How a man like me could have been such a powerful ship's captain? A ship came from a peaceful land, of course. That was very puzzling. There must be an explanation.

- I guess you want to know _why_. This is cruelty.

I took a great breath before my explanation. The second wine bottle was also empty, but I had at least twelve back on my room.

- I discovered during the building the perfect process for mining and refining Bleniul 3006. I had to make some work on the "cursed metal" to achieve the warship. I was very happy and I talked about it to the Queen. But, I knew this secret was a very dangerous one, so I asked the Queen not to say a word about it. She agreed, only if I would become the captain of my ship, the "Hope". I had to accept it, because two people for a secret are too much.

I saw myself, crouched in this huge room, with this gold throne right in front of me. What the Queen intended to do? Did she want to sell the process? I felt awful when I left my Queen.

_I knew I had done a great mistake. But there were nothing to do. I was a fool and a sucker._

- I understand. You accepted it to protect this secret. But why Selenia exploded after? What happened, Harlock said with an anxious voice.  
- One day, they came from nowhere. Mazones, leaded by their Queen, Rafflesia. They sent us an ultimatum: surrender of die. I am sure they knew about the Blenium

Harlock and Tochiro recognized the name of their enemies. Yes, they too hated mazones, which was a similar point for us. We though they were aggressive, fierce and pretentious.

Once they were only looking for worlds to conquest, but now they are ready to invade the Earth.

- Mazones are our enemies, as Queen Promethium and its robotized people.

I inputted some instructions on my computer. Soon, a picture appeared on the wall in front of us. That was an article from a former Selenian newspaper. It showed our "glorious fleet" departure to fight this enemy and defend our people. The text was written in two languages.

- Only seven battleships? That's short for a "fleet", isn't it?  
- Our Queen ignored the ultimatum. She though we were under the protection of our treaties, but nobody came to help us. Mazones attacked us then. Although the "Hope" battleship was the best, I wasn't a very good captain and several times I hardly destroyed it. At the end, I risked a direct assault of the mazone admiral ship, but I failed and withdrew. Selenia was destroyed by the entire mazone fleet at this moment.

That was an awful explosion. 345 million people were dead in one second. Lovely places, great landscapes, a friendly and peaceful people were destroyed in a breath.

_And I wasn't able to do something to prevent that. Moreover, she disappeared this dark day, I didn't protect her. _

- I fled with my ship and last crewmen here, on Kadesh. We were hardly 40 people. I used the ship to build this mine.  
- I don't understand what are doing now… You should go back on fighting the mazones, Tochiro noticed.  
- I've another thing to do before.

I was looking at the old picture on my desk. Tochiro and Harlock noticed it and they too were looking at the portrait.

She was so pretty in this new uniform of the Selenia Naval Academy. Her grey eyes were plenty of sweetness. The very last picture I had was now a draft, thanks to time and artificial atmosphere.

- I loved her, and I still love her. She was an officer on another battleship, called "Heavenly". I lost her after I fled here. I spend all my time seeking her in all known worlds.  
- I see… But what is the goal all this mess? What is this mine for? Why are you doing this "trade"? Tochiro asked.

I didn't answer. Harlock did it, instead of me:

- That's obvious, Tochiro. Bruma fled with success from the mazones. Many people know he's got the secret of perfect Blenium refine process. So he's probably wanted in many worlds and he needs a hide. Moreover, his main "activity" must claim some extra "funding".  
- That's right, Captain Harlock. I am in fact wanted by all worlds in this galaxy, for a very good price. I pay a lot of money people to discover where my beloved one is. They do ask me great sums, and they do not like to be paid by credit card.

I guessed Harlock was admiring me, for my perseverance. His behaviour was quite obvious. Tochiro Oyama stopped asking me a lot of questions about my creations. But he would come back soon to gain some technical data. Even a genius couldn't know everything!

_May I show it to them? Is it safe? But, why not? I think people like captain Harlock or Tochiro Oyama aren't bounty hunters and I will not be sold to the mazones by them__, even for a hundred thousands gold coins._

I got up and smiled. I wanted to help them, and I had something better than some rare mineral for sale. I can do _better_.

- Come with me, please, I Said. I will show you my ship, the "Hope". In fact what survived so far…  
- I didn't notice any kind of battleship here, Harlock said.  
- Your look must go beyond your eyes…

Tochiro was so happy, like a child just before Christmas. He was jumping more and more, but he knocked his head on the roof, thanks to the little gravity here.

* * *

**Kadesh's Church**

I locked my room's door. I disagreed to show my ship to its former crew, which was too risky I thought.

- Where are we going to? There's only one door, Tochiro asked;

I input some data on my computer and a wall went off. Some lights behind turned on, one after one. This way was two meters wide.

_This is a very good camouflage, but now it is time to go to__ for a walk on Kadesh's Church._

My two guests followed me in this great stairs going down in the ground. The air was breathable, but too cold and dry. The stairs stopped, and we were now walking on a metallic roof. Sometimes, we were able to see some writing, but time and war were here.

- Where are we? Tochiro asked me.  
- Now? We're on the third deck, upon the secondary reactors room. Follow me!  
- We are in the … battleship?

To protect the mine and my fellowships, I decided to hide the "Hope" deep in the ground. A part of it was reused to build the mine, but except that, all was here.

The more we walked in, the more random items we found in our way. A pen, a notebook, a hand weapon showed that there was life here some time ago. It seemed to be a ghost ship or a tomb.

Suddenly, Tochiro and Harlock saw a pair of old shoes. They stopped before the corpse.

- I don't know what to do here. I have a great respect for all these dead crewmembers. Casualties were too many, at least 600 people.  
- 600 casualties? Harlock asked.

We were at the centre of the ship, on the main deck. The two main gates were one in the right, the other on the left. On the old dusted walls, Harlock read a sign.

_Royal Navy of Selenia  
HMS "Hope". 1st class battleship.  
Launched: January the 8th 2976  
45 officers  
360 Petty officers  
250 Seamen  
20 Cadets and Seamen recruits  
4 Elerium Reactors  
Warp navigator system: Simpa 1-B v2976  
Captains:  
Commander Bruma Simpa year 2976 to…_

I knew this sign by heart, and I remembered the ship's launch party, when I was so sick I had to go to the hospital.

Nest to the sign, the empty wall had only one additional thing. The last Selenia's flag was still a lovely one. It was a piece of white cloth, with a gold Moon crescent on it. The motto was also written with gold letters: "Freedom for all people". But time has passed and the white cloth was now grey, and the gold crescent was drab.

_Perhaps I could have put this flag elsewhere. But, who cares now, except me, of this of piece of cloth? My robotized crewmembers don't care after something or somebody._

- This should have been… hard, Harlock said.  
- Yes, it was. I gave the nickname of "Kadesh's church" to this place.  
- Where are we going to? Tochiro asked. I'd like to see the main computer, the elerium reactors, the…

Professor Oyama spoke more and more. He wanted to know everything about this ship, to reuse it after on the "Arcadia". But, I wanted to something better for them.

I walked down with Harlock and Tochiro in the heart of the battleship. A secured locked door welcomed me at the end of a deck. I input a code and the door opened, slowly because it wasn't fixed up for years.

The main computer was a huge one. It fulfilled one entire room of more than 300 cubic meters. Only the safety power was still available. One screen displayed messages, and waited for instructions.

- This computer is named "electron", I said. That's our main computer. But I confess I didn't build it. A very good friend did it. I am not very fluent in computer's languages.  
- Nice computer, Harlock said.  
- Nice? This is very great, Tochiro shouted.

I sat down in front of the last screen turned on and I began to input instructions. Then, an alarm was here. I stopped it as soon as possible.

- What's the problem?  
- Never mind, I said. There's is only one secondary reactor for its power supply. _He's angry._  
- What are you doing right now? Harlock asked.  
- I recorded all data from my battle with the mazone fleet. I will give you all about their tactics, navigations roads, everything you need to defeat them.

I gave to Harlock a first disk with these precious data. It was a great treasure. For Tochiro, I will give something else.

- And now, for you professor Oyama, some technical data about my ship. You will have all secrets about adamantium alloys, laser turrets, warp navigator…  
- Have you got something about your computer's I.A.?  
- I'm afraid I can't do that. My friend locked these programs, and I can't copy them. They will turn into viruses and destroy everything. I've got only an user account.

_She is now a very dangerous friend. Go and see her should be a real suicide…_

I gave the second disk to Tochiro and he was very happy. I was about to turn off the computer when it spoke to us. It was wondering itself who were these new guests. It didn't see any life form for years.

- Is this computer speaking like that? Tochiro was surprised.  
- Yes, I answered. Its builder taught it human feelings. But it's getting frightened and hardly says a word now. I used to speak with it.

To design a real I.A. was a challenge. All was about teaching and learning programs. We had to raise it as a young child. This was very hard, but the I.A. was so efficient, even more than these olds programs of the ancient time.

_I remember, just before the first flight. She came with me, my beloved one. The computer seemed happy for me, he though I was lucky to be in love with such a girl. It was a long time ago._

Wang phoned me, because everyone was looking for me. The order for my customers was ready, and the payment was done. I decided to bring back Tochiro and Harlock to the surface. The "electron" was asleep a new time.

* * *

**One last gift**

My office was full of light, compared to the battleship. I put back my sword on the wall and the cosmogun too. Harlock and Tochiro were about to leave.

- Captain Harlock, Professor Oyama, I would like to give one last piece of advice.

I looked at the little scientist. He had to be very attentive.

- Professor Oyama, do you_ really_ want these IA codes?  
- Oh, yes, and, if possible, without any offence, the Blenium process to make…

Tochiro was stopped by his friend. He said no with this head. This was a too dangerous secret, and it has to disappear with my death.

- All right. I give up for the Blenium. But, what about the IA?  
- Go and see Sayuri Yomiko, in the Galhan planet. It is in the hunting dogs' constellation. But be cautious. She hates… humans.

I unlocked the door and released my guests outside. Tochiro wanted to see the mine. I wasn't very happy, but he insisted so I agreed. Harlock wasn't interested in mining techniques, so he said us he would wait outside. Tochiro was jumping once time again.

* * *

Harlock jumped quietly in his ship and sat down before a videophone. He linked it to the lonely star and asked for Kei Yuki, for an emergency. 

- Do you want to speak with me, Captain?

That wasn't a very clear transmission, but it will be enough to make it.

- Yes, Kei. Please look for this woman, and make it quick. I give you this picture.  
- Yes, Captain.

Harlock sent a copy of the picture on my desk? The pirate had a great ability to do things secretly.

- Captain? I've got something but it seems to be… a location. A jail, in fact. Third planet on the wolf 351 star solar system. It's a… mazone jail !  
- Thank you very much, Kei.  
- But, who is this pretty woman?

Someone very important for a new friend.

That answer said to Kei Yuki that was the end of the conversation. She didn't need to know anymore about this topic.

* * *

I walked back with Tochiro to his ship, and he was talking, talking and talking. I has and headache with all this mess. Harlock was waiting fur us, quietly. 

- That's a farewell, I said.  
- Thank you, Bruma. How exciting was the Kadesh's mine! But, you spoke early about a piece of advice for Harlock;  
- Yes, I'm sorry. Captain Harlock, I am a very bad Captain but I noticed a great weakness in all mazones' ships. They are very breakable. They can't make good alloys armour with steel and lanthanum. A good way to destroy them is to go and break them with your ship. You shall put a blade-shape ram in front of the Arcadia.

Harlock found this idea great. He thanked me and gave me a disk. He said only I would find some answers to some questions there. I was a little bit surprised.

The shuttle took off and went away throw the asteroids. With its gold coins away, it was easier to manoeuvre. Perhaps we shall meet again, somewhere in this universe.

* * *

**A new beginning**

I slept again some hours after that. Perhaps I would have joined Harlock, but I hesitated. I still though I was responsible of 345 millions dead, and also some mazones and lluminas.

I woke up some time after and saw the disk Harlock gave me earlier. I didn't read it in the computer.

_Ok, let's see what there's inside that disk. After, I will travel on the rainbow planet to search her_.

The computer decrypted the files, and the screen showed me something like an administrative paper. But… this coat of arms… this writing… a mazone's jail list.

_First Name: Nennvial  
Given name: Laurelin  
File: X 00034  
Kind: Human (Selenia)  
Rank: Captain  
Other: Captured June 22nd 2977  
Jail : Quazel Dri. Wolf 351. 3rd plant._

I was smiling because this was the very first good piece of news I had for years. I would have fought with the "Hope". This was a forgotten jail planet, with only a few mazones to defend it. It will be a great surprise for them. I took the sword and the cosmogun again.

_Let's hunt some mazones…_

* * *

With my great cloak, I seemed to be a lonely traveller. I loved this cloth, because I was able to hide a lot of weapons inside. Moreover, it was easy for me to be anonymous. 

I walked again and entered into another coach, which was also empty. This was a luxurious train, with some wood furniture like the ancient Earth's trains. Sometimes, I saw some modern lights.

_This galaxy express 999 is like a desert. __Nobody will notice me here; that's a good point. I like this train. Perhaps I could have taken it directly on Kadesh._

I entered in another coach and I saw her. A pretty woman with blond hair was sat down here. She was wearing these dark clothes again. We meet once before.

- Good morning. I'm alone; do you want to sit down with me?

She recognized me, I am sure. But we only meet once!

I was looking at this beautiful woman. Her hair was so long, but her green eyes so sad. She got only of piece of luggage with her.

- With pleasure miss?  
- Maetel. My name is Maetel, she answered. Do you want to hide with this cloak? Don't you have any ticket?

I showed her my ticket, the most expensive one. I bought it with a part of the 50 thousands gold coin Harlock gave me. One nickname was written on it. Maetel was surprised, but also a little sadder.

- Do you travel until Andromeda?

I didn't want to be robotized. I knew what was happening on Andromeda, and even for vacancy I would not go over there. And this miss Scandium would certainly kill me.

- I'm sorry, but I'll stop at Wolf 351.  
- That's a pity. You are strong enough to claim an artificial body. What's your name?

I gave her my nickname, but she knew I was lying.

- What is your _real_ name?  
- It should be dangerous, _for you_, to know it.

She asked me something else:

- Why don't you want an artificial body?  
- Because I think love is better than immortality.

Maetel smiled. This was great. At this moment, the ticket inspector came in and started to detail our trip until Andromeda. This was a four-day trip until Wolf 351. To speak with Maetel would be a pleasure…

_Please hold on Laurelin, I'm coming!_

_Let's hunt some mazones…_


End file.
